Cabinets of various designs have been previously proposed, but none have been well suited for storing, supporting and deploying projection equipment, e.g. slide projectors, movie projectors, video projectors and the like. Since the "media room" is becoming more important in business, as well as in the home, there is a need for an article that can be mounted upon or recessed into the wall for supporting projection equipment. Up to the present time, projection equipment is usually stored in an ordinary table or desk. Normally, just before use, it is taken out of a drawer in the table or desk and then must be placed on the surface of the table or desk and plugged in to prepare it for use. The major objective of the invention is to eliminate all of this inconvenience and to provide a highly compact integrated storage system for keeping the projection equipment in an out-of-the-way location and, optionally, locked but at the same time permitting it to be quickly deployed and firmly supported in a stable position ready for use. It is another object to keep the space on either side of the projector open and uncluttered so that the operator can easily reach the projector from any angle, for example for the purpose of placing slides on the projector, mounting film, operating switches, etc. Another object is to provide convenient storage space for auxiliary equipment, as well as the projector itself. A more specific object is to provide a combined security device and compact cabinet for storing projection equipment and for allowing the equipment to be easily moved to position for use. Another object is to provide a secure cabinet for projection equipment which can be locked, if desired, and which will consistently support the projection equipment at an optimal focal position with respect to a projection screen located in the room. A further object is to provide a supporting platform or shelf that can be moved to a deployed position reliably supporting the projection equipment a predetermined distance from the projection screen. Another object is to provide an upper storage chamber for the projection equipment, a lower storage compartment for auxiliary equipment and a passage between them for an electrical connector such as a power cord. Still another object is to provide a supporting door that serves as a shelf for the projection equipment and a provision for reliably supporting the shelf from below.
These and other more detailed and specific objects of the present invention will be apparent in view of the following description setting forth by way of example but a few of the various forms of the invention that will be apparent to those skilled in the art once the principles described herein are understood.